Red Ribbon Army
Summary The Red Ribbon Army is a paramilitary criminal organization in the "Dragon Ball" manga and anime. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C to High 8-C | 8-B | 8-C to 8-B, Possibly much Higher | At least 8-C to High 8-C with weaker androids, Low 4-C, Possibly 4-C with Energy Absorption Model, 4-C with Infinite Energy Model, High 4-C with Perfect Cell, 4-B with Super Perfect Cell Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Red Ribbon Army Origin: Dragon Ball Classification: Army Age: Unknown Population: Unknown Territory: Unknown Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Energy Projection, Pressure Points | Explosion Manipulation with tanks and missiles, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Energy Projection with robot suits | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Most androids cannot be sensed due to not having Ki, Energy Absorption (Energy Absorption Model androids can absorb the opponent's energy with the palm of their hands, which will both weaken the opponent and increase the android's power), Can climb walls, Aura, Immortality (Type 1), Can sense Ki, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Infinite Energy Model Androids have infinite stamina, Regeneration (High, Cell can grow back his entire body from a single microscopic cell), Can make his enemies temporary blind with the Solar Flare, Telekinesis, Absorption (Cell can absorb the opponent's life force with his tail), Self Destruction, Cell seems not to feel pain, Cell can create Cell Jrs, Teleportation, Life Support Attack Potency: Building level (Colonel Silver was able to blow up Goku's Flying Nimbus and get up after being punched by Goku, Ninja Murasaki got up after being hit by a rock thrown by Goku and could slightly harm Goku with his weapons, Buyon was completely unharmed by attacks from Goku, including his Kamehameha and damage Goku with his electricity) to Large Building level (General Blue survived his airplane crashing into a mountain and is stronger than Android 8) | City Block level (Tao Pai Pai casually killed General Blue with his tongue, Overpowered and killed Bora, Is far superior to Goku, Was unharmed by Goku's Kamehameha and could have killed him with his Dodonpa) | Building level (Guns can harm Goku) to City Block level (Commander Black's robot suit could harm Goku, who had at that point gotten much stronger due to his training with Korin), Possibly much Higher (Commander Black missile could destroy part of a mountain) | At least Building level (Major Metallitron was unharmed by a serious hit from Goku and sent Goku flying with a punch) to Large Building level (Android 8 could punch General White into the horizon and tanked a bullet that could harm Goku) with weaker androids, Small Star level, Possibly Star level with Energy Absorption Model (Android 20 and Android 19 are likely superior to final form Frieza, It was stated that both could withstand absorbing the power of a Super Saiyan Goku, Can damage Piccolo, Can get up after being attacked by Goku, as well as absorbing hi Kamehameha and trading blows with him), Star level with Infinite Energy Model (Trunks stated they are monsters with power beyond imagination, Killed all of thw Z Warriors in an alternative timeline, and the ones from this timeline are even more powerful, Goku doesn't believe himself to be strong enough to defeat those androids, Android 18 broke Trunk's sword with a casual block and Broke Vegeta's arm, Android 17 created a forcefield that could withstand attack from Piccolo, Android 16 can damage Cell), Large Star level with Perfect Cell (Far superior to any of the other androids, Goku stated that he probably won't stand a chance against Cell, Stomps Super Saiyan Vegeta while warming up), Solar System level (Stated to be able to blow away the entire solar system, which was also confirmed by a Guide Book) Speed: Subsonic+ (Colonel Silver is comparable is speed to Goku, Ninja Murasaki could battle Goku with some difficulties) | Hypersonic+ (Tao Pai Pai's pillar moves at Mach 20) | Subsonic+ (Some weapons can land hits on Goku), Hypersonic+ with fastest weapons (Commander Black's robot suit Can land hits on Post-Korin Goku, who was faster than Tao Pai Pai) | At least Subsonic+ (Major Metallitron can land hits on Goku), FTL with Energy Absorption Model (Comparable to Goku and Piccolo), At least FTL with Infinite Energy Model (Defeated the Z-Warriors, including a Super Saiyan Vegeta, and fought Cell), FTL+ with Perfect Cell (Much faster than the other androids, Can keep up with Super Saiyan Goku, Casually blocks all of Super Vegeta's attacks), At least FTL+, Possibly Higher with Super Perfect Cell (Far faster than before) Power Source: Red Ribbon usually uses real world weapons such as guns, tanks, helicopters, bazookas, etc, as well as robots and mechas. Original androids were powered by batteries, Energy Absorption Model Androids get their energy by absorbing it from their enemies and Infinite Energy Model Androids have a unlimited power supply, Bio-Androids such as Cell are powered by Ki. Industrial Capacity: Most weapons and soldiers are around Tier 8, Androids created by Dr. Gero vary between Tier 8 and Tier 4, with the strongest one being 4-B Military Prowess: High, The Red Ribbon Army has shown to have many soldiers and bases in many parts of the world, although most of them were defeated by Goku Notable Individuals: Colonel Silver, General White, Major Metallitron, Ninja Murasaki, Android 8, Buyon, General Blue, Tao Pai Pai, Commander Red, Commander Black, Dr. Gero, Android 19, Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, Cell, Cell Jr. Weaknesses: Soldiers and mercenaries have human weaknesses. Weaker Androids can run out of energy. Cell can only get into his Perfect form by absorbing Android 17 and 18. Key: Soldiers | Mercenaries | Weapons | Androids Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Post-Industrial Civilizations Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Civilizations Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Afterimage Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Self Destruction Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Support Users